1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new liquid composition for improved digestion of carbohydrates which comprises certain amino acid chelates that stimulate and enhance enzymatic carbohydrase activity, and the use of this composition as a rehydration drink. More precisely, the present invention relates to carbonated or non-carbonated beverage compositions and beverage concentrates adapted for oral administration of water, physiologically essential electrolytes and other ingredients to a subject specifically adapted for enhancing hydration; preferably with enhanced absorption after ingestion while at the same time attenuating muscle fatigue and, preferably, destroying harmful free radicals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In formulating a diet there are six basic nutrients generally taken into account: carbohydrates, proteins, fats, vitamins, minerals and water. These six nutrients function to provide a source of energy for growth and maintenance of body tissue, to regulate body process. The provision of energy is the predominant role and must be satisfied at the expense of the other nutritive roles if there are insufficient nutrients to accomplish all three functions.
Carbohydrates provide a source of energy. Although energy can also be obtained from fats and proteins, carbohydrates are generally the major source of energy in the diets of man and animals. A certain amount of ingested carbohydrates remains undigested. The potential energy value of that undigested carbohydrate is lost to the animal. Additionally, there is a considerable loss of energy which occurs in the various necessary processes of chewing, digesting, and assimilating the food. Furthermore, if digestion is inefficient, more potential energy will be lost in the digestion process than is necessary. Inefficient digestion of carbohydrates results in greater expense because more carbohydrates must be consumed to meet the energy needs, or in the alternative, the animal must ingest more dietary fats or proteins which are more expensive sources of energy. With growing animals or children it is not desirable to remove body stores of fat or protein to meet energy needs. Any improvement which can be made in the efficiency of digestion of the carbohydrates, which is a major energy source in foods, is of real economic and nutritional importance. Thus it would be beneficial to the recipient host to improve the digestion coefficient and net energy values of carbohydrates by improving their digestibility.
Physical activity, such as exercise and heavy work, particularly in the heat, places a great metabolic demand on the human body. During exercise sweat is lost from the body, which can produce a state of dehydration. Dehydration is associated with a reduction in plasma volume. Also associated with dehydration is an impairment of body heat dissipation and endurance performance. In addition, physical activity places a demand on the body's carbohydrate stores such as muscle glycogen, liver glycogen and plasma glucose. Loss of water, redistribution and loss of electrolytes, and the depletion of endogenous carbohydrate stores are primary causes of fatigue which impairs one's work capacity. To maintain the body's physical capabilities, it is essential that water, electrolytes, carbohydrate and other nutrients are provided in a timely and appropriate fashion. Fluid replacement during physical activity has been shown to be effective in preventing dehydration and hypothermia. Various illnesses and operations often cause a state of hypohydration. In such cases, fluid replacement is also essential during illness and post-operative recovery.
In the last decade the use of liquid drinks containing carbohydrates during exercise has become increasingly accepted as a stimulus during endurance performance. As a result, it is general practice to ingest substantial amounts of carbohydrate in a liquid form during endurance competition events. Supplementation with carbohydrate containing fluids is employed to prolong exercise and improve the performance of high intensity endurance exercise.
Carbohydrate containing drinks raise blood sugar concentration, and therefore increase plasma insulin levels. This in turn causes readjustment of the metabolism of the liver in a glycogen-saving direction. Insulin drives glucose out of the blood and into the cells. If the rise in blood sugar is rapid, it provides a large release of insulin, which drives the blood sugar level lower than it was to start with. Different carbohydrates have different abilities to stimulate insulin secretion.
There are a number of liquid compositions or diluted mixtures marketed as “activity drinks,” “sports drinks,” “energy drinks” or “nutrient drinks”. These drinks are reported to solve problems with respect to the loss of carbohydrates, electrolytes, vitamins, minerals, amino acids, and other important nutrients that occurs during exercise. Examples of such drinks are disclosed in U.S. Patent Nos. 4,042,684; 4,093,750; 4,312,856; 4,853,237; 5,032,411; 5,397,786; 5,891,888 and 6,296,892.
To enhance endurance, performance and/or recovery, commercial fluid replacement drinks often contain a simple carbohydrate such as glucose or fructose, as a supplementary energy source. Unfortunately, there is a trade-off between the goal of rapid fluid replacement and the goal of energy supplementation when a person consumes a carbohydrate containing drink. As the carbohydrate concentration of a drink increases, the rate of fluid replacement to the body is decreased. Such a result prohibits replacement of the body's stores of carbohydrates, which can be used to overcome fatigue.
To maintain the body's physical capabilities, it is essential that water, electrolytes, carbohydrates, as well as other nutrients be provided in a timely and useful manner. Fluid replacement during physical activity has been shown to be an effective way of preventing dehydration and allowing for top physical performance. The use of electrolytes alone or in conjunction with carbohydrates and water was originally used for hydration. It has been found that the use of chelated electrolytes therewith provided superior hydrating effects. Of significance is the fact that the present invention prevents dehydration.
The functionality of alkaline mass in the body has been of great interest since the early 20th century. Extensive research has recently revealed that alkaline mass in the body increases ionization ratios of potassium and sodium to heighten the purification capability of blood, resulting in blood clearance, improved oxygen transport, fatigue-reduction, and aging retardation. The prior art compositions fail to address the problem of muscle fatigue because the mineral, cellular hydration level, and level of potassium and or magnesium previously used do not address the attenuation of such muscle fatigue.
Potassium and magnesium are known to play a major role in overcoming the effects of muscle fatigue. Substantial amounts of potassium and magnesium are lost from the contracting muscles during exercise and there is a rapid decrease in plasma potassium after the cessation of exercise. A low extracellular potassium concentration can cause muscular weakness, changes in cardiac and kidney function, lethargy, and even coma in severe cases. There are no reserves of potassium or sodium in the animal body and any loss beyond the amount of intake comes from the functional supply of body cells and tissues. The kidney is the key regulator of potassium and sodium and while the kidney can, with a low intake of sodium, reduce excretion thereof to a very low level to conserve the supply in the body, potassium is not so efficiently conserved. Present hydrating fluids and beverages contain low levels of potassium and magnesium, and they fail to provide a level of potassium and magnesium sufficient to maintain an adequate blood plasma level of potassium to combat muscle fatigue. Specifically, it has been found that a blood plasma between 4 to 4.5 mEq/L, and potassium excretion in the urine during exercise recovery is desirable to ensure maximize performance and recovery (Textbook of Medical Physiology, 10th Ed. (Aug. 15, 2000) p.336)). Piperine, or mixtures containing piperine, have been shown to increase the bioavailability, blood levels and efficacy of a number of drugs including ingredients of vasaka leaves (Bose, K. G., (1928) Pharmacopeia India, Bose Laboratories, Calcutta), vasicine, sparteine, sulfadiazine (Atal et al., Journal of Ethnopharmacology, 4, 229–233 (1981)), rifampicin (Zutshi, U. et al. (1984) Journal of the Association of Physicians of India, 33, 223–224), phenytoin (Bano et al., Planta Medica, 1987, pp. 568–569), pentobarbitone (Majumdar, A. N. et al. (1990), Indian Journal of Experimental Biology, 28, 486–487), theophylline and propranolol (Bano et al., Eur. J. Clin. Pharmacol. (1991) 41:615–617).
Betaine is a metabolite of choline and is also known as Trimethylglycine or TMG. Betaine works by donating methyl groups. Many important biochmical processes (for example, proper liver function, cellular replication, and detoxification reactions) rely on methylation, therefore, supplementation has interesting potential health benefits. Betaine is a nutrient that plays a role in the health of the cardiovascular system. Betaine, along with other nutrients, helps to reduce potentially toxic levels of homocysteine (Hcy). A naturally occurring amino acid that can be harmful to blood vessels thereby contributing to the development of heart disease, stroke, and peripheral vascular disease. Betaine functions closely with other nutrients to break down homocysteine. Betaine also increases the concentration of acids in the stomach. Additionally, betaine has been found to reduce skin-irritating effects of cosmetics such as sodium lauryl sulfate. Betaine containing toothpaste has been shown to relieve the symptoms of dry mouth. (Soderling, E., et al., “Betaine-containing toothpaste relieves subjective symptoms of dry mouth,” Acta Odontol Scand, 1998; 56:65–9) Dietary sources of betaine include beets, fish, legumes, broccoli, and spinach.
While generally satisfactory, all of the prior art electrolyte containing solutions and beverages are not totally effective for a variety of reasons. The existing electrolyte containing rehydrating fluids and beverages are deficient in that they fail to ameliorate the harmful effects of the large amounts of free radicals generated during exercise. Further, such existing fluids and beverages do not have any mechanism of enhanced absorption during exercise, so as to maximize its hydrating properties during exercise recovery. None of the prior art references teaches applicant's unique combination of ingredients to produce applicant's disclosed beneficial results.